Conventionally, there are various handle tools or gardening tools used to apply an axial force. In general, these handle tools or gardening tools are combined with a handle at its distal end for being held conveniently and protecting the user""s hand. For example, a prior art shovel can have a tool handle at the front end of a tapered shovel knife and a handle fixed at the distal end of the tool handle for the user to hold the shovel. An axial force can be applied to the handle. A prior art rake is an articulated structure with a tool handle installed at the top of the center thereof. The distal end of the tool handle is firmly secured with a handle for the user to dig earth.
However, the prior art only uses a handle combined with a tool handle. Generally, the handle is a pure plastic handle cover held by the user. Please consider the shovels or rakes commonly used in gardening to dig earth. If a large force is applied to the wrists can be hurt. Therefore, there is an eager demand for a handle device of an impact hand tool, which is especially designed for applying a force in an axial direction. The handle can be combined with a shovel or a rake, etc., and an impact force can be used with the hand tool. As the user holds the handle and applies a force thereon, he (or she) operates the tool with less force to achieve an impact effect.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a handle device of an impact hand tool. The handle device of an impact hand tool includes a handle and an impact device. The front end of the handle has a rectangular hole. The impact device includes a confining cover, an elastic element, and a tool handle. A handle post of the handle can be inserted into an inserting hole of the confining cover and then extend to the receiving groove. Thereby, the handle post abuts the end portion of the elastic element, so that the impact device is firmly secured to the rectangular hole, and the handle device of an impact hand tool is formed. As the user holds the handle and applies a force thereon, he (or she) can operate the tool with less force to achieve an impact effect.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handle device of an impact hand tool, wherein the pressable switch is installed in the front lateral side of the impact device. Thereby, the user may select a fixing operation mode or an impact operation mode which requires less force and has the impact effect.